thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danicka Milits
Danicka Milits is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal her information, lunaii or real life picture. She is the Mentor for the District 3 tributes. 'Danicka Milits' Age: 18 District: 3 Gender: Female Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Danicka is a very shy and inclosed person who doesn´t trust anyone, after she won her games she has gotten paranoid. She is scared the Capitol will come back for her, and toss her into the Games. She was one of the youngest Victors ever, which caused her great phycological trauma. She is very angry and constantly in a kind of survival instinct. How she won her games: Some say Danicka won her games by pure and simple luck, but it´s really not that simple. Danicka was reaped when she was thirteen years old, and was probably in the Capitol´s eyes one of the least interesting tributes. She scored an abmyssal four in training, which warded off the few sponsors who considered her in the first place. Her interview made her even more invisible, and thus she entered the games with zero sponsors. Her Mentor tried his hardest, but she was seemingly destined to die. When the bloodbath started, Danicka got sucked into the Cornucopia by all the supplies. She saw so much she knew that if she got, she could maybe stand a chance. While she was trying to drag a huge tent pack with her, the career girl from District 1 quickly cornered her. Just before the girl was about to stab Danicka to death, a large crate fell from the roof of the cornucopia and struck the girl in the head. She fell down and didn´t move. Danicka didn´t waste any time, and quickly got away from the bloodbath with her tent pack. For most of the games, Danicka stayed alone and didn´t dare confront anyone in the arena. The Gamemakers were angered that Danicka had survived while one of the favorites, the District 1 girl, had died while trying to kill her, so they tried their hardest to do away with Danicka. They tried everything, set out vicious venus flytrap mutts to stalk her through the bush, make the ground fall away, but they just couldn´t kill her. When the Capitol audience started to complain about the games being boring when they only targeted one tribute with their traps, they had to stop. On the sixth day, when ten tributes remained, the career alliance found her sleeping in her tent. They were about to kill them, when a vicious earthquake ripped up the earth under them. This was not a Gamemaker trap, it was a natural disaster which miraculously had passed the arena borders. Danicka saved herself by climbing away into the trees, while all the careers were wiped out. This gave Danicka the nickname "The Angel of Death" by the Capitol. Finally, in the finale, with six tributes remaining, the same thing happened. Danicka was about to be killed by the 5 and 6 males, while the 6 girl and 7 male was fighting in the background and the 10 male nowhere to be found. Just as they were about to slit her throath, something moved in the distance, It was a ginourmous mutt bear. The Gamemakers did not mean to send it out, but it had glitched and been let out by itself. The bear didn´t waste any time in murdering all the remaining tributes. All except Danicka, who saved herself by pretending to be dead. The Gamemakers were very bitter when they were forced to acknowledge her as the Victor, without making a single kill. Mentoring style: Danicka isn´t a very good Mentor, as she usually tries to hide away in her room while she is in the Capitol, since she is constantly afraid of the Gamemakers wanting revenge. Her tributes will mostly have to keep themselves alive, however, sometimes she lights up and realizes she had the chance to save a life, and she starts acting like an acual Mentor. She has a focus on surviving instead of combat and weapons. Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:Yoonie